What to do with a day off
by CinemaPriate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of various characters and what they would do with their day off.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been watching a lot of 'Covert Affairs' lately. I thought it would be fun to do a collection of one-shots showing the characters outside of the agency and what they might do on their day off.**

_'Adrenaline Junky - Annie Walker's Day Off'_

Annie Walker stared at the calendar on her desk. She had the weekend off starting in just a few hours. Her mind reeled with what she wanted to do. Or rather, not do. A small smile spread across her lips. Placing her calendar away, she looked up.

"So Ms. Walker." Auggie began, "What are you planning to do with a whole weekend to yourself?"

"Well, I plan on relaxing and not doing a damn thing."

Auggie laughed. "Really, now?"

"Really. I just wanna stay in my pjs all day, watch movies and veg on the couch. Plain and simple."

"I won't stop you. Besides, I bet you have cute pjs."

"Oh Auggie" Annie said with a laugh as she watched his trademark smile cross his face. "When it comes to down time, I happen to be a Plain Jane with just sweats and a t-shirt. Nothing too fancy. I save all the good stuff for work."

"If you say so Walker."

Auggie smiled once more and left to his office.

As soon as the clock struck the top of the hour, Annie rushed for the door. She said a quick goodbye to Auggie and then she was speeding away in her little red car. The weekend was here and she wanted to make the most of it. Recently, she had been on a lot of short term missions that had her traveling all over the world. Most of the assignments were easy, more like busy work, and she was looking forward to downtime.

Pulling into her driveway, she walked into the house and said a quick hello to her sister, Danielle, before going to the guest house and undressing. She tossed her work clothes to the side and slid into something more comfortable. Slipping on flip flops, she cantered back to the main house.

"You're in a good mood this evening." Danielle commented.

Annie smiled. "I have the weekend to myself. I don't plan on doing anything except relaxing."

"Well good, because tonight it's just you and me after the girls go to bed. I figured we could do a 'Star Wars' Marathon."

The younger sister's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, silly. I miss my Annie time. I figured this could be a good way to get it."

The sisters laughed together.

After the dinner dishes were put away and the girls were tucked in bed, Annie and Danielle settled themselves on the couch and began their 'Star Wars' marathon. They started with the very first one. The original 'Star Wars' were Annie's favorite. She didn't much care for the newer ones.

The two made it through most of the second movie when Annie finally said in a slightly slurred voice. "I'm going to turn in for the night. We can finish this tomorrow."

"Okay. Sleep well little sis."

Annie smiled and left the main house and went to the guest. Collapsing in bed, she fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Annie slept in. As she stumbled sleepily to the kitchen, she was greeted with a breakfast for kings. Danielle had cooked up pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns and coffee.

"Danielle, what is all this?" Annie asked as she picked up a piece of bacon.

"I thought you could use a real breakfast. You're always working and rushing out the door. I'm surprised you haven't withered away to nothing."

Annie chuckled. "Well thank you very much Danielle. I can't wait to dig in!"

After breakfast, the two sisters curled up on the couch and finished the last 'Star Wars' movie. It wasn't until after it was over, Annie realized how restless she had been. She was able to focus on the movie, but her hands were sore with an immense amount of fidgeting.

"What do you have on your agenda for today Annie?"

"Actually, I'm thinking about going on a run. Want to go out to dinner later?"

"Sure, that'd be great. See you later."

Annie left and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Cantering to her car, she sped away and to the park with her favorite running trail.

The blonde ran and ran, it wasn't until she did a third pass of the entrance to the park she realized she had been out for nearly two hours. She looked at her watch and sighed. "Man, what is wrong with me?" Thought she had been running for so long, she wasn't tired at all. In fact, she was feeling great and her senses were heightened.

As she was catching her breath, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A dark clad man had approached a woman with a stroller. They appeared to be having a slight disagreement. Annie was on the other side of the park and was unable to hear their conversation. So, she began her way around towards the man and woman. It wasn't until she was a few hundred yards away that the man shoved the woman, grabbed her purse from the stroller and took off running.

"Bastard!" The woman yelled. "Get back here!"

The woman looked slightly desperate. She couldn't leave her baby and go after the man.

Like a flash of lightning, Annie took off at high speed after him. It wasn't until he was a quarter of a mile away the man realized he was being followed. He picked up speed and ran into the city.

Arms pumping, legs swiftly working, Annie chased after the him. She guessed by the way he maneuvered the streets and how fast he ran, he had made an occupation for himself of purse snatching and running away from the law. She gave him credit, he was skilled in evading capture, but she was better. A small smile lit her face as she thought of the experience she had on the man. No common purse snatcher was a match for her, a trained CIA officer.

Gracefully, the two weaved in and out of the throngs of people. Occasionally, the man glanced behind him. To his dismay, the blond woman was still behind him. Taking a sharp turn to the right, he raced into an alleyway, hopping over a wooden fence, scrambling over dumpsters and onto a parallel street. Just as nibley, Annie did the same, but she added flair at the end and lept off the dumpster and crashed into the man. They tumbled into the street. Horns honked and tires screeched as cars came to a sudden halt. Annie landed a quick punch on the man and knocked him out cold.

Standing up, she followed her routine. She dragged the man back to the alleyway, finding rope, tied him to a pole, called the police and then went in search of the woman.

That evening, Annie and Danielle went out to a really nice restaurant and just enjoyed each others company. Near the end of the meal, Danielle turned the conversation into a heart to heart.

"Annie, I just wanted to let you know, I've enjoyed these past two days together. With your work keeping you busy and all over the world, I'm glad that you were able to take time off."

"Danielle," Annie's eyes shown with endearment. The words her sister spoke meant a lot. In truth, she had felt bad she wasn't able to spend as much time with Danielle as she had wanted to since joining the agency. But she had enjoyed a majority of the weekend with her older sis.

Paying for the bill, the sisters left and turned in for the night.

Sunday rolled around and Annie was wide awake at the crack of dawn. She was itching for something to do. So much for her relaxing weekend. Rummaging around for a phone book, she began flipping through the pages to find something fun to do.

Compiling a list, Annie took off to enjoy a fun filled day. First, she went rock climbing at a nearby reserve. After quickly making it the top, she moved onto her next task; skydiving. That was followed by kayaking and paint ball and then a pickup game of soccer.

Not until the sun began to set that Annie finally sauntered home. She was beat. As she cleaned off in a shower, it suddenly dawned on her. As much as she enjoyed having a weekend off, she was an adrenaline junky. She shook her head and laughed. The CIA agent should have figured.

The following morning, walking into work, Annie was greeted by Auggie.

"So, Walker, how was your weekend off?"

Annie smiled widly and chuckled to herself. "It was really, really good Auggie."

"Spend it relaxing in your pjs?"

"Ha, not exactly. Though there was some downtime."

"Some?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, I'm an adrenaline junky, Auggie."

"Oh Walker." Auggie laughed and shook his head. "I had you pegged from the start."

"Did you now?"

"That I did."

The two walked into the DPD office and went about their daily routine.


	2. Comic Con - Auggie Anderson's Day Off

_Comic Con - Auggie Anderson's Day off_

Auggie's fingers quickly flew over his Braille keyboard. A lopsided grin danced across his face. His head shifted slightly as his ears picked up the gait of Annie Walker followed by the scent of grapefruit.

"What are you smiling about Anderson?" She questioned with a grin of her own.

"I just confirmed my reservation for Comic Con this weekend in San Diego." He said, pure joy wavering through his voice.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Comic Con?"

Mock disbelieve crossed Auggie's face. "You mean to tell me that you have never heard of Comic Con?"

"I didn't say that, Auggie." She laughed. "I guess I should have figured with you being a huge dork at all."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in Walker."

Annie smiled to herself.

"And because of that comment, I don't think I'm going to bring you back a souvenir."

"Aw, I'm hurt."

Auggie could just pick up the slightest trace of sadness in her remark. "But, if you're good this weekend and don't into any trouble, maybe I'll reconsider."

"Okay." Annie said, a smile back on her face. "When do you leave?"

"Right now." He said excitedly as he turned off his equipment and began packing up his things. "Care to see me off?" He said, slight grin on his face.

"Why not?" Annie replied as he latched onto her arm, just above the elbow. Together they exited the DPD and the building.

Auggie's flight landed in San Diego around 10pm west coast time. There had been some bad weather that delayed the flight on the east coast. Like always, Auggie had friends everywhere. He was picked up at the airport by one of his good buddies from basic.

"Auggie, my man, it's been too long!"

"Tyler!" Auggie replied as the two hugged and got into the car.

"So, how stoked are you to be here at Comic Con?"

"Beyond man." He laughed. "It has been a long, long time since I've been."

Although Auggie wouldn't be able to enjoy the sights of the international event, he was wondering how it would turn out being experience through sound. Though he didn't like being blind, he felt that sometimes eyesight took away from the truth of the matter. Sight could be a distraction.

Auggie was soon settled into his hotel room and just as quickly as he checked in, he was out on the streets, ready to get his geek on. Anticipation, nerves, and excitement bubbled inside him. Though he was handsome, charming, and a smooth talker, he was a geek at heart. The fact that he was going to be in the same building with some of the greatest minds to think up comics, T.V. shows and such, it was amazing.

Though the convention was closed for the day, the two friends had a wonderful evning catching up and sharing old stories.

The next day, the two friends, with ease, made it through the front doors and were soon immersed in the essence of Comic Con. It was like watching kids in a candy shop. They browsed the various booths, tables, and stands. They picked up freebies to their hearts content and had a quick bite to eat.

"Tell me Tyler, what are some of the panels this year?"

Tyler fidgeted with a brochure and took a quick glance. "Hm, it looks like 'Breaking Bad', 'Doctor Who', 'Walking Dead', 'Marvel Cinematic', and 'Game of Thrones' to name a few. There's also quite a few special guests and famous people for signing autographs."

Auggie mused the information over in his head. In a dream world, he would be able to see everything in one day. But he was only able to stay for the weekend. Seeing that he wasn't able to get his start until today, Saturday, he had to pick and choose wisely.

"Okay," He said finally, "We have to go to the 'Doctor Who' and 'Walking Dead' panels for sure. As for the special speakers, is Terry Moore on the list?"

Tyler was quiet for a moment. Auggie heard his friend's finger as he ran down the page over the list of names. "Ah ha! Yes, yes he is."

A smile lit Auggie's face. "Good. He is top priority."

"Anyone else you want to see?"

"I think this is a good start for now."

As the day drew on, the two friends made it to a majority of the panels. Auggie's favorite was 'Doctor Who'. Tyler's was 'Game of Thrones'. When the panels were over, they browsed the autograph section. A majority of the guests were small named actors. But Auggie had no doubt that they relished the opportunity to be at Comic Con. Auggie knew he, himself did. Finding a few people that he was interested in getting their autographs, they stood in line and waited.

Finally, the day came to a close. Auggie had just one day left and he had to see Terry Moore. Tomorrow would hopefully be the day. If he didn't, the blind man was for sure, to be crushed.

The two friends repeated the same routine as they did yesterday. Browsed the tables, saw a few more panels and stood in line for autographs. "Anything on Terry Moore?" Auggie asked, slight desperation in his voice.

"No man." Tyler said. His fingers brushed against the thin paper as he searched for an answer for his friend. The silence grew and Auggie's anticipation swelled. "Auggie," Tyler began. At that moment, Auggie's heart sank.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"It looks like we just missed him."

"Damnit!" He swore quietly. Then, his head perked up and a smile danced across his face. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go and find him."

"Auggie!" Tyler exclaimed! "How are we to do that?"

A sly, smile perked up the blind man's lips. "Oh, I have my ways." And he left it at that.

The thing with the blind, they were able to use their ears quite well. A sighted person would be amazed at the things blind people heard. It was almost a superpower. So, when Auggie caught wind of where Terry Moore was going to be, he was ecstatic and said as much to Tyler.

The two comrades waited till it was near closing time and wound their way through the maze of people and to where Auggie heard Terry was going to be.

"I don't know about this Auggie. What if we get caught."

"If we get caught, we can pull the handicap card." he said. Though it pained him to pull that card, and he would feel guilty for using it later, he really, really wanted to meet Terry.

"Okay man." Tyler said doubtfully.

A few minutes later, the two stood a small distance away from the magic curtain that hid the wonders of Comic Con. Auggie had caught wind of where Terry would be having a meeting with a few of the other artists.

"Is there anyone in sight?" Auggie asked.

"No."

"Good, lets move." Auggie said as Tyler led him to the certain. Silence filled the two as Auggie listened with all his might. He could just make out a conversation. By the tone, it appeared to be coming to an end.

"Now!" Auggie said as Tyler led the way through the curtain. Auggie had been holding his breath and finally released it when a sudden gasp was heard. "Sorry to burst in on you, but I really, really wanted to meet you!" The blind man said excitedly.

A slight silence filled the room. Auggie had the sinking feeling they were not in the right place or they had interrupted a meeting. Finally, someone spoke.

"Why, that's all right." The man laughed. "I'm always delighted to meet an enthusiastic fan."

Auggie sighed in relief as he held out his hand in the general direction of the voice. "My name is August Anderson, Auggie for short."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Auggie, I'm Terry Moore." A slight pause. "Now tell me, how did you find me?"

"I have super hearing." He said with a laugh as he pointed to his ears.

"Really, that's incredible!" The artist explained.

Auggie smiled in return.

"So what can I do for you Auggie?"

"I would really love to have you autograph this!" He said as he produced an original issue of an Echo comic from his messenger bag."

"I'd be delighted. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He questioned as he signed the paper.

"Well," Auggie began. He had had this idea running through his head that he thought was awesome. But now that he was asked to present his idea, he was a bit shy.

"Oh, come on, I promise I wont laugh." The man chuckled.

"Okay." Auggie finally started as he told the man his idea.

Auggie's plane landed in D.C. A small smile lit his face as he thought of his weekend. It was one of the best he had had in awhile. He couldn't wait to tell Annie about it, and show her the things he had gotten her. But he was most excited to see the result of the request he had asked of Terry. He also couldn't wait to show it to Annie.

**One Month Later**

"Oh Walker." Auggie called from his office. A manilla envelope was sitting on his desk. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for since Comic Con.

Annie waltzed in and noted the expression on Auggie's face.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked with suspicion.

"Oh you remember how I told you of my adventures at Comic Con, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I left one part out. The most exciting part." He paused. "Here, open it!"

Auggie handed the envelope to Annie and waiting in anticipation as she opened the thing.

"Oh my God." She finally said as her eyes scanned over the pages. "Auggie, what is this?"

"Well, I thought it would be cool if you and Echo were in the same comic together seeing as you are pretty much like a superhero."

"Auggie." She said.

Before he knew it, Auggie felt slender hands on his shoulders and warm lips on his cheeks as Annie kissed him.

"Thank you!" She said in his ear.


End file.
